


his whisper is the lucifer

by cherrylix



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Idiots in Love, Love Hotels, M/M, basically what if both parties were lucid in the love hotel, nothing too explicit they just talk about fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylix/pseuds/cherrylix
Summary: “There, there, take your time Saihara-chan,” Kokichi coos comfortingly, patting Shuichi’s head.  “We have all night, after all.  You’ve done this before, right?”
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	his whisper is the lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a joke 
> 
> title is a modified vers from shinee lucifer

“Woah woh Saihara-chan what are we doing here? What’s this trashy love suite all about?” Kokichi bounces in place.

“Uhhhhhhh it’s a love hotel actually.” Shuichi sweats

Kokichi waves a hand. “Same thing! But how do you know that? Are you actually a dirty boy Saihara? Ack, you shouldn’t say such dirty stuff to a pure boy like me, I’ll get all sorts of ideas of what we could do together!” Kokichi’s eyes glimmer, but a hint of nervousness bleeds through to his demeanor. Could Kokichi still be... a virgin?

“I’ve..been here before.”

“And you didn’t invite me? I’m so devastated... I really thought we had something special, Saihara-chan.” Kokichi droops, comically exaggerated as usual, but he lacked his usual lying mischief.

“Well, better late than never,” Kokichi says, suddenly a lot closer than he was before. “Well Saihara-chan ? Aren’t you gonna show me a good time?”

“Wha-?” Shuichi starts sweating again, mindful of the smaller boys' close proximity. “I-I never said anything about that.. “ he stumbles backwards and trips. Kokichi falls down with him, even though Shuichi is pretty sure the smaller boy could catch himself easily from tripping. They tumble to the floor together with Kokichi sitting on top of the taller boy, directly facing him, which he’s pretty sure is what Kokichi was aiming for.

“Huh? Isn’t that why you invited me here in the first place?” Kokichi tilts his head innocently. “We should get started though!”

“Started on what!” He nearly screams but doesn’t, keeping his panic under control.

Kokichi leans his head closer to Shuichi, not breaking eye contact the whole time. “S e x,” he whispers, like the true twelve year old he is. He leans back, seemingly satisfied with how red Shuichi’s face has gotten.

“So Saihara chan, how does this sort of thing usually go?” Kokichi inquires innocently. Unfortunately, he is still sitting on top of Shuichi’s lap, straddling him. There’s nothing really innocent about this at all. “Do I just take off your pants and you stick it in?” he asks without any shame.

Shuichi covers his face and tries not to scream. “Th-that’s not- um well it usually- argh!”

“There, there, take your time Saihara-chan,” Kokichi coos comfortingly, patting Shuichi’s head. “We have all night, after all. You’ve done this before, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Shuichi says, avoiding eye contact. “At the love hotel.”

“Ah, so you’re quite experienced! I’m in good hands then.”

“I’m not gonna f-fuck you,” Shuichi says wearily. He peaks over at Kokichi’s face to try and read the other boy’s expression but only succeeds in startling himself over how close Kokichi has put his own face next to Shuichi’s.

“Why not?” Kokichi pouts. He shifts his face closer to the point where his breath puffs over Shuichi’s open mouth. He leans backwards for one moment to shoot a shit-eating grin at Shuichi. “Oh I know! You want me to do  _ it  _ to you instead! All you had to do was ask, my beloved~~!”

“ _ No! _ ” he shouts before composing himself. “I-I mean, that’s not what I meant!”

“So, what  _ did  _ you mean exactly?” Kokichi licks his lips. There’s a sly gleam in Kokichi’s eyes that Shuichi is wary of. “You don’t want to fuck me, but you don’t want me to do you either. Which one is the lie, Saihara-chan?”

“Those two things can both coexist as the truth.” Shuichi mutters, looking down to the side to avoid Kokichi's sparkling eyes. Unfortunately, he’s half-reclined on the giant love bed with Kokichi nestled between his legs, so seeing the horrendous heart-shaped pillow he’s lying on only serves as a reminder of the situation he’s in.

“You know what I think?” Kokichi whispers, finger coming up to cup Shuichi’s face far more gently than he expected from the smaller boy. His face is blank. “I think that you’re lying right to my face. I think that you  _ do  _ want to fuck me.” A slow smile spreads across his face. “And do you know how I know?”

“Don’t say it’s because I’m hard or whatever,” Shuichi grumbles, “Because we’re both teenage boys and I think you’re well aware of where exactly you’ve been sitting this whole time.”

Kokichi widens his eyes in fake shock. “You think I would say something so inappropriate?” he fake gasps, hand coming up to cover his little mouth. “Gosh, my beloved has such a low opinion of me~~” He giggles cutely behind his hand. “Before Saihara-chan interrupted me with his  _ dirty  _ thoughts, I was actually going to say it’s because your heartbeat got faster and your breath hitched when I said all those dirty things to you! I’m an expert at telling when people are lying, after all.”

“Those are just… coincidences.” Shucihi argues weakly. He can’t formulate a better argument because Kokichi keeps shifting around on his lap.

Kokichi’s grin gains a sharper edge to it. “Are you going to keep on lying to yourself?” He cooes, sickly sweet. “Or are you going to be a good boy and admit the truth that you’ve been so desperately repressing in your heart...”

“There’s nothing to admit.” Shuichi says stubbornly, but his resistance is slipping away the longer he stares at Kokichi’s pale, heart-shaped face.

“It’s useless to lie to me, beloved,” Kokichi whispers, leaning his face down so his breath puffs directly next to Shuichi’s ear. “I see through all your false truths. You  _ want  _ me.”

“I..” he falters, breath caught in his throat as the ghost of Kokichi’s warm breath lingers next to his ear. Kokichi withdraws his face slowly, so he can give a half-lidded smile to Shuichi as he draws back. “And what if I do? Want you that is..” Shuichi musters up his bravery to admit, looking defiantly up at Kokichi. He might as well go all out.

“Ah,” Kokichi breathes out softly, eyes half-closed. “So Saihara-chan is finally owning up to it. I guess you’ll have to take responsibility for your feelings now.”

“I-In that case, I’ll take responsibility!” Shuichi stutters, reaching up to grab Kokichi’s hands which have been dancing dangerously close to his crotch area. He grasps the smaller boy’s thin wrists and straightens up so he can look Kokichi firmly in the eye. “I’ll own up to my feelings properly, all right?” he says earnestly.

Kokichi’s eyes are wide open, and two twin spots of faint pink flush form on his porcelain cheeks. He stares at Shuichi dazedly for a long time before breaking out into awkward giggles “Ah.. you’re so forward Saihara-chan! You’ll make my poor maiden heart blush,” he chatters nervously, looking everywhere but Shuichi’s gaze. “You could really make a girl fall for you with a line like that, you know?”

“I’m just repeating what you said,” Shuichi says. He lifts a hand to cup Kokichi’s face and gently turns it to face him. “Besides, I only want to make you fall for me. Ouma-kun...No, Kokichi,” He looks directly into Kokichi’s eyes and speaks. “I want you.”

Kokichi shrieks and topples off his lap and onto the floor. Startled by the sudden noise, Shuichi yelps and clutches his hands. Kokichi lies in a crumpled heap on the floor for only a second before popping up and yelling.

“God Saihara-chan, you’re so annoyingly _honest_ with your feelings all the time!” Kokichi shouts. “Learn to stop wearing your heart on your sleeve all the damn time out of respect for everyone else who has to hear your stupid feelings!” He laughs, perhaps a bit manically. “That was all a lie, anyway, to see if you were stupid enough to fall for it! And you were! Hahaha you’re so dumb, Saihara-chan, but that’s what makes it fun for me to play with you all the time.” 

With his little spiel all over, he makes a beeline for the exit, leaving a baffled Shuichi behind. “Let me out you stupid bear!” he screams at the door, pulling the doorknob uselessly.

“It says push,” Shuichi offers haplessly. 

Kokichi lets out a yell of triumph when he finally pushes the door open. He dashes out the love hotel with only a “Hasta la vista, sucker!” as a goodbye.

Shuichi stares at the linen stitching on the bed sheets, alone. “I wish Kokichi would just be honest with me for once,” he says to no one.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides self* this is so stupid you guys but if u like stupid fics then smash that like button and leave a comment!!! hahaha


End file.
